Come Over
by AnNaReNeE
Summary: He had sworn to himself that this was it. That they were over. He had had enough of the fighting and dragging her along with him, because he knew that it hurt her too. So why was he waiting for her again? KakaSaku Rated for an f-bomb.


_KakaSaku could be seen as Au, if that floats your goat.  
_

**_Warnings:_**_There's a f-bomb. Why? **Because I said so.**_

_Disclaimer: The horribly sadistic Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.  
_

* * *

_**Turned the TV off, just to turn it on again…**_

Kakashi slammed the remote down on his coffee table as he saw her face in the tv for the fourth time, finally admitting that tv wasn't helping. He sighed and flopped down over the side of the couch as he tried to put his mind somewhere other than her and her stupid eyes and her annoyingly adorable habit of playing with her hair and the way she-

_No! Bad Kakashi_. You _broke up with _her. _You're not allowed to miss her. Just stare at the fan. Fucking fan, _he thought. After what seemed like forever Kakashi looked at the clock.

10:34.

Seven minutes had passed.

He growled out loud and stood up roughly, angrily running his hands through his hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the mirror flash. He turned to what had gleamed and found himself staring at the bracelet he had given her for her 21st birthday. That had been two years ago.

A sudden white-hot anger flashed up his body and he saw red. He strode over to the bracelet and threw it, only to have it land safely on the disgustingly empty bed. He breathed out hard through his nose as he raised one silver eyebrow at the trinket.

"Really," he asked incredulously, glaring at the silver and pink thing, waiting for it to respond to him.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the unopened pack of cigarettes and the lighter off of the bookshelf by the patio door.

Sliding the glass door open, he lit one and stuck it in his mouth, inhaling deeply and letting the nicotine fill his system. He blew the smoke out of his mouth and tossed the cigarette, watching as it fell five flights to the ground below. He stared at it for awhile before turning around and walking back inside his apartment. He glanced back into his bedroom where the now offended bracelet lay on he had so precariously made two nights ago. He stared at it for a second and, sighing in defeat, grabbed the phone.

_**You can say we're done the way you always do. It's easier to lie to me than to yourself.**_

Sakura was curled up in her big, plushy, red chair looking at the book she was supposed to be reading, but her mind kept straying. She looked around her semi-clean two-bedroom apartment. She chewed on her finger and remembered when she and Kakashi had discussed moving in together.

They had talked about it often and this particular conversation was one where they were discussing _where_ they would live. Kakashi had a teeny, tiny little one bedroom compared to Sakura's much more spacious two bedroom, and yet had still insisted that they live at his place.

Somehow the discussion ended up with Sakura's ice cream down the back of Kakashi's shirt. Sakura smirked at the memory.

And then jolted when she realized it had been less than a minute and she had been thinking about him again. She sighed. He had never taken this long to call before. Looking around again, Sakura remembered the conversation/argument she and Ino had had a couple days ago…

"_He broke up with you again?" If Ino's tone didn't say it, her face did. She did not approve. _

"_Well I guess I don't have to ask what _your _opinions on that are." Sakura said more than a little frustrated._

"_C'mon, don't be like that. It's just…" Ino struggled for the right words and shifted in her spot on the couch. _

"_Yeah, I know. You and Naruto both have said that you didn't think we were right for each other." Ino shifted again and rested her hand on Sakura's knee. _

"_Forehead, all joking aside, you _know _that I care about you. Naruto too. You know that." Sakura nodded earnestly, waiting for her friend to continue, but Ino had paused again. _

"_C'mon, Ino-pig, just say it." _

"_He's not good for you. And honestly babe, you're not good for him either." Ino blurted. Sakura just looked down. _

_She stayed silent for so long and then spoke so softly that Ino had to lean in a little just to catch what her friend had said._

"_But we're not good for anyone else."_

Sakura sat forward and put her book down on the coffee table, giving up the pretense of reading to focus solely on her thoughts. She brought her knees to her chest and played with her pink hair.

He _never _took this long to call…

The phone rang.

She stared at it for a second before she picked it up.

"_Hello?"_

God, he missed her voice. He swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"_H-hey…It's me." _She smiled softly. She knew it had been him before she even picked up the phone.

"Hey." Sakura knew why he was calling. She hoped she wasn't wrong. _Why else would he be calling? _She chided herself.

"_I…I know I told you I wouldn't call. That I wouldn't care, but…" _Sakura sighed to herself. She was right. _"I don't think I can take it if this bed gets any colder."_ She hung up the phone.

And he knew she was on her way.

* * *

_ImaycontinuethisI'mnotsure. Hm. Reviews are nice. _


End file.
